


Faire Grounds

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode s7e05 Blame It on Rio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should do this again next year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "unicorns for everyone!"

“This was great,” Eric said, for the fifth time since he’d finished his tankard of ale.

That comment might have meant a bit more if he hadn’t addressed it to Nell’s cleavage, but since she’d picked this costume specifically to get Eric looking at her cleavage, she wasn’t too upset.

“I had a great day,” Nell said, also for the fifth time. She had her hand in the crook of his elbow, pretending to let him be chivalrous when really she was keeping him upright. “We should do this again next year.”

“Can we?” he asked, eagerly.

Nell smiled. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
